Akuma
Japan |height = 5'10" (178 CM) |weight = 199 LBS (90 KG) |occupation = Unknown |style = Satsui No Hado, Ansatsuken |likes = Martial Arts, Mizu Yokan (Japanese Dessert) |rival(s) = (Story Mode)Necalli, Ryu |skills = Unknown |moves = Goshoha, Shuretsuzan, Rakan, Rakan Gosho, Rakan Gokyaku, Dohatsu Shoten, Gosenkyaku, Tenmakujinkyaku, Zugaihasatsu, Tenha, Sekiseiken, Kongoken, Kikokurenzan, Gohadoken, Sekia Goshoha, Zanku Hadoken, Goshoryuken, Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, Airborne Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, Ashura Senku, Hyakkishu, Hyakki Gozan, Hyakki Gozan, Hyakki Gozanku, Hyakki Gorasen, Sekia Kuretsuha, Shun Goku Satsu |alignment = Neutral |firstgame = Super Street Fighter II Turbo (1994) |voiceactor = Richard Epcar |japanactor = Taketora |stats = TBA }} Akuma(known as Gouki in Japan) is one of the playable characters in Street Fighter V. He was released on December 20, 2016, making him the first playable character in Season 2 of Street Fighter V. Appearance Akuma usually wears a dark-colored gi with the sleeves removed (similar to Ken and Ryu); it is often black or gray, but varies depending on the series or artwork. He has red hair, sharp, pointed teeth, and is often bare-footed, though some games have him wearing brown sandals. Depending on the game or piece of art, he either wears a black belt at his waist or a length of rope. Over his hands he either wears brown training gauntlets or wraps his hands with rope as well (again, depending on the source). He has tanned skin and crimson eyes, and wears his deceased master Goutetsu's prayer beads around his neck, with a visible black "heaven" (天, ten) kanji on the center bead in some video games. In his artwork for his Street Fighter V profile, Akuma's hair is completely white, and has grown out; he wears a dark yellow loincloth with a white sash on each side, going shirtless while retaining his gray karate pants. This is designed as a contrast to his older brother Gouken's outfit. In his full appearance in Street Fighter V, his hair has grown out considerably, resembling a lion's mane, though he retains his familiar clothing. He also has the hair on top of his head tied into a pigtail. He also wears his prayer beads like a sash. The 神人 "shin" kanji used by Shin Akuma in Capcom vs. SNK 2 is seen on his back when performing the Shun Goku Satsu. Description Akuma is a cold and extremely powerful warrior whose sole reason for being is to hone his fighting skills by battling and destroying strong foes. He rarely displays any sign of emotions, aside from occasional bursts of anger, and rarely smiles. Story General Story N/A Character Story TBA. Quotes See Akuma/Quotes. Gallery See Akuma/Gallery. Videos SFV ▰ Akuma Teaser Reveal Trailer|Akuma's teaser trailer. SFV Akuma Reveal Trailer|Akuma's gameplay trailer. STREET FIGHTER V Akuma Gouki Theme (long version)|Akuma's official theme song. SFV Character Introduction Series - Akuma|An introduction to Akuma. Moveset Characters External Links *Akuma's Official Page on the US Page *Akuma's Official Page on the Japanese Page *Akuma's page on Wikipedia *Akuma's page on the Street Fighter Wikia Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Veteran Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Motion-Based Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:DLC Characters